Corazón Encadenado
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Es difícil no sentir dolor, cuando el amor es como una cadena que te une a esa persona que te daña.


**Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Mu, Shura, Camus y Afrodita son chicas**

 **Disculpen los errores, pero no eh tenido tiempo de arreglarlo.**

* * *

 **Corazón Encadenado**

Ingresas cual remolino a mi templo. Sin saber porque estas allí, salgo a tu encuentro. Solo una mirada acusadora que brevemente se clavada sobre mi recibo y una sonrisa sínica. No hay palabras de tu parte, solo concentras tu mirada en algún lugar lejano y sin algo que abandone tus labios te empiezas a ir. Y quiero preguntar qué pasa, ya que últimamente esto se está haciendo común, pero me detengo...

 _Que te pasa en que te puedo ayudar_

 _No me pasa nada y me sorprende verte preocupada_

 _Por favor mírame a la cara_

 _Ya hablaremos ahora tengo prisa_

 _No me dejes con la duda esa irónica sonrisa_

 _Que te pasa a ti que te ves tan sumisa_

Otro día mas, que me eh quedado en mi templo tratando de buscar el motivo de tu proceder. Cada una de tus miradas acusadoras, esas sonrisas irónicas me causan dolor. Pero no sé cuál es el motivo para ellas.

No recuerdo haber hecho algo para molestarte, eh tratado de respetar y callar todo lo que tenemos. Al final, tu y yo solo somos amigos, cierto? Porque habría de doler tanto, tus salidas con otras chicas, tus citas casuales como las llamas.

Después de todo y a pesar de lo que sienta, solo tenemos algo casual. Sexo y nada más. No hay algo que nos ate realmente por ello callo todo el dolor que me invade al verte con alguien más.

La noche cubre el santuario. Atrás quedaron las tasas de té que compartí con Mu y Camus, ambas han venido a ver cómo me siento y saber si podían ayudar en algo, pero como siempre eh negado lo que siento y trato de ocultar en verdadero dolor. Se han marchado ya, tenían que regresar a su templo y de paso ir a ver a su novios...novio, como me gustaría poder llamarte así. Salir a caminar, al cine, a comer a algún lugar como la hacen Shaka y Mu; o, pelear por cualquier estupidez, poder reclamarte el que olvides fechas importantes y luego que hicieras algo lindo para perdonarte como Milo y Camus. Pero es soñar nada más, ya que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, y lo que tenemos no me permite tan siquiera reclamar más.

 _Corazón encadenado en la cárcel de tu amor_

 _De que me hablas de que me acusas si no hay cadenas entre tú y yo._

 _Son tus besos que me atan, son los celos que me matan_

 _Lo mismo siento yo_

 _Pero cuando, como y donde_

 _Cuando en la calle alguien te sonríe y tu correspondes. Solo vives para ti nada mas_

 _No es cierto lo que dices hago lo que tu me exiges._

 _Cuando se ama no se exige no lo olvides_

Siento tu cosmos cerca, vienes a buscarme. Cuantos días te alejaste y es hoy que vienes nuevamente a mí, como si no pasara nada...y tonta de mí que te acepta y deja que todo siga como antes...

Un beso - sabes que solo tú me has tocado y besado. Porque desde que decidieras besarme hace años atrás, solo a ti permite hacerlo, porque no solo te entregue mi cuerpo, si no también mi corazón, y tienes a este encadenado a ti.

Una vez más deje que me amaras. Deje que poseyeras mi cuerpo, porque mi corazón siempre lo poseerás.

Te has quedado a dormir junto a mí. Tus brazos me rodean de manera posesiva y sé que también me has dejado marcas, ayer mientras hacíamos el amor o sexo.

Y no lo pude guardar más, en verdad esto me dañaba. Deje que el dolor saliera en lágrimas y trate de controlar mis sollozos...pero no pude por más que lo intente. Me sentía tan dolida, como nunca lo estuve antes, ni siquiera después de una pelea y eso que como caballero dorado, son muchas.

Dita...? - te has despertado y me miras preocupado -

Déjame sola, si? - pedí y oculte mi rostro entre las almohadas. Tengo orgullo después de todo. - ... - siento que te mueves pero no que te marcharas -

Dime - pides y aunque tu tono suena más como orden, sé que me lo pides -

Ya no quiero esto...- inicio y luego de haber por fin abierto la boca, no pare hasta decir todo lo que sentía. Deje salir reclamos, dolores y frustraciones, todo lo que tenía guardado. Y tú me escuchaste -

Solo vez lo que quieres? - esa sonrisa aparece nuevamente y la mirada también, no las entiendo - dime como debo sentirme yo, cuando coqueteas con alguien, cuando sonríes de manera descarada a medio santuario... - me reclama y no puedo evitar mirarlo con desconcierto - además sabes bien que no hay nada más que sexo...- odie la manera en que lo dijo y sentí que me trataba como una mujerzuela -

Lárgate! - Le grito - lárgate! - repito y lágrimas de dolor y amargura corren por mi rostro -

...- no dice nada solo se marcha -

Vendito dolor que siento. No paso mucho para que Shura haya aparecido en mi templo y no me importo que solo me viera con la sabana, al fin solo quería llorar y ella me permitió hacerlo en su regazo, al igual que la caballero de Capricornio, las guardianas de Aries y Acuario han venido a toda velocidad.

 _Corazón encadenado en la cárcel de tu amor_

 _De que me hablas de que me acusas si no hay cadenas entre tú y yo._

 _Son tus besos que me atan, son los celos que me matan_

 _Lo mismo siento yo_

 _Pero cuando, como y donde_

 _Cuando en la calle alguien te sonríe y tu correspondes._

Deje fluir el dolor, que tanto pujaba por salir.

Todo estará bien - me decía Mu, quien era la que me cepillaba el cabello con delicadeza -

Ya verás que pronto todo se arregla - aseguro Shura que me elegía ropa - los hombres son... - pareció pensar bien sus palabras - se debe tener paciencia con ellos - concluyo sacándome una sonrisa triste -

Con algunos demasiada - opino Camus que buscaba combinar la ropa que Shura me escogía con el maquillaje que usaría, pero cuando ya tenía los colores, la española cambiaba de opinión, frustrando a la francesa -

Ya decídete! - ya sabía yo que faltaba poco para ello. En verdad me alegraba tener a mis amigas conmigo, y a pesar de que en un inicio creí me llamarían la atención o dirían te lo dijimos, e incluso se pondrían a destripar a DM con palabras... no fue así, nada de eso paso -

 _Corazón no me encadenes en la cárcel de tu amor_

 _Corazón si aún me quieres aquí me tienes y aquí estoy yo_

Me pregunto que habría pasado en la semana que no salí de piscis y que las chicas no me dejaran. Seguramente Shaka, Milo y Aioros me quieran matar y Aioria abrazar, el no soporta a su cuñada.

Lo único que si sentí fue el cosmos de Shion aumentar y correr a cáncer, luego el cosmos de los demás chicos. No hubo estallidos o algo parecido, así que supuse no habían matado a DM.

Si, con lo hombres hay que tener paciencia - expreso en un suspiro Mu, antes de dejar mi cabello en paz y permitir que me cambiara -

 _Corazón no me encadenes en la cárcel de tu amor_

 _Corazón si aún me quieres aquí me tienes y aquí estoy yo_

 _No esperaba verlo, no después de lo ocurrido, pero allí estaba..._

Nosotras nos vamos...- Mu tomo a Camus y Shura de la mano, para usar su tele trasportación dejando atrás solo luces -

Las matare...- pensé al saber por qué me habían estado arreglado, pues me habían dejado lista para una cita y... -

Te vez hermosa - sabía que jamás había sido su fuerte las palabras y que tampoco sabía como expresarse muy bien -

Gracias - mis mejillas se tornaron carmín -

Perdona mi estupidez, el haber dicho cosas que te dañaran y por no saber demostrar lo que siento por ti - mis ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa - si aún quieres, permíteme iniciar de nuevo y hacer las cosas como debían ser desde el inicio - concluyes y me entregas un bonito peluche de cangrejo que llevaba un corazón con las palabras inscritas: " Al mirar tus ojos de ellos me hechice. No pude ver más belleza porque de ti, me enamore" -

Ángelo...- y te juro que solo eso faltaba para saber que siempre estaría allí para ti, porque estaba enamorada -

 _Corazón no me encadenes en la cárcel de tu amor_

 _Corazón si aún me quieres aquí me tienes y aquí estoy yo_

 _Corazón no me encadenes en la cárcel de tu amor_

 _Corazón si aún me quieres aquí me tienes y aquí estoy yo_

 *****M*****

 **Corazón encadenado de Camilo Sesto**

 *****M*****

 **PV: y al fin encontré otros de mis fics perdidos -**

 **Ikki: ese no era para el cumpleaños de Dita? -**

 **PV: si, digo no...Bueno se me perdió... y no lo pude publicar -**

 **Ikki: el muerto se enterró y tu recién te enteras que nació -**

 **PV: cállate! -**

 **Ikki: nos leemos chicas...-**

 **PV: si, nos leemos -**


End file.
